The Last Child
by Ares War Kid
Summary: What happens if Veronica's past wasn't what she told them. That she had a secret. While Roxton and Marguerite tell each other what love means to them. Malone shows how much he loves Veronica in a drastic times. Challenger and Finn being to feel something.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I am back with a story (shock horror) I know it's a rare site to see stories posted up by me. Anyway I decided to have a go at writing a story. Im sorry for taking a long time to put up anything on here, I have been very busy. Anyway this story is a Lost World story, so I hope all who read it love it. So on to the story enjoyJ. Ares War Kid

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Lost World, wish I did though. All that belong to me is Aryan, Safwan, Mawiya and Raawiya and the tribe Ma'd.

It was early dusk on the plateau and not a sound could be heard from the Treehouse. No dinosaurs were roaming, nor were they in sight. If they were, they would probably be far from the Treehouse. All was quiet except for a small rustling of leaves. Suddenly, a young man ran past, heading toward the Treehouse. He didn't dare go too close, as he knew what lay there. He stopped a few feet away from the electric fence, and hid behind a small bush, looking up at the Treehouse. He soon saw a slender blonde female, who looked exactly like he was told she would. He was about to take a step forward to see if he could meet with her, as he had done so many times before, but a noise on the other side of the fence stopped him. Something was approaching. Not wanting to risk being seen, he ran a little way back and waited.

Up in the Treehouse, Veronica was standing on the balcony, keeping a lookout for unwanted visitors, and for Marguerite, Malone, Roxton and Finn. Her friends were due back tonight after a two- day hunt for some food and a spot of fishing. Challenger had refused to go, as he was busy with scientific studies of a species that he hadn't come across before. Veronica stayed behind to help Challenger. She also wanted to keep an eye on the garden, as well as to restock other foods that they were running low on. Lastly, she was receiving a visit from someone who came from her past. Her past that she failed to tell the others about…. There is one piece of her past that they don't know yet, a piece that she has expected to return for as long as she remembers. _Should I tell them about it; will they still love me as they do now? Will they forgive me for not telling them about it straightaway? _Veronica thought this while looking out. A sudden noise to her right brought her out of the trance cast by her memory. She noticed the silhouette of a man running away. Another noise came from the left, the sound of Finn's and Marguerite's laughter.

'Challenger! They are back! Looks like they shot 2 raptors and a boar,' Veronica shouted down to Challenger, who was in his lab. Turning back to look outside, she heard his footsteps run up the stairs as he came and stood next to her

'Looks like we won't be low on meat for awhile, with the raptors, the boar, and with the fish that my darling Finn is carrying', Challenger replied back. Veronica was the only one so far who knew the feelings that George had for Finn.

'I didn't see the fish there. Don't worry: no one knows about your feelings. How is the research going?' she asked him

'It's going as well as it can. I still haven't got a clue as to what it is that I need to determine', Challenger informed her. They both turned back and watched their friends make their way back to the Treehouse.

Down below, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone, and Finn came out of the wilderness. Finn was carrying the fish that she caught, while Roxton and Malone were dragging the raptor and wild boar between them on a travois. Marguerite had the rifles to carry.

'That wasn't funny, Roxton! I advise you not to do that again.' Marguerite said to him, but in a teasing tone.

'Ah my dear, it so was. The look on your face was a beauty,' Roxton replied in a loving tone.

'Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Lord John Roxton,' Marguerite shot back, with a playful smile on her lips. Suddenly a noise from the other side of the fence disturbed their talk, and the silhouette of a fleeing shape caught their eyes.

'What was that?' Finn asked.

'I don't know, and I don't want to find out, either! The quicker we are behind the fence, the safer we are!', Marguerite snapped as she headed for the lift to go up in the Treehouse. Finn, Roxton, and Malone all exchanged a glance, then shrugged their shoulders and followed Marguerite's idea. When the lift came down for the second load, Finn went up with the fish she was carrying, and promised the guys that she'd get Vee and the cold storage meat boxes that Challenger had made. With those at hand, they could cut the meat into small pieces so that it would be easier to store. And not make a mess in the Treehouse.

Agreeing to this, both Roxton and Malone placed the raptors and the wild boar on the outside table, and started cutting them up into reasonable sized pieces. It wouldn't take them long to put the cut, trimmed pieces in the meat storage boxes. Finn and Veronica came down just after they'd finished cutting up the raptor.

'Perfect timing there, ladies', Roxton said to them when they arrived at the table.

'We always do have that, don't we, Vee?', Finn said with a smile while nudging Vee with her elbow.

'He-he, that we do, Finn. By the looks of it, I think we might need more boxes. I told you so, Finn.' Veronica said while laughing.

'Well, I'll go get the rest then, if someone helps me', Finn said, with a mock hurt expression on her face.

'I will come and give you a hand, Finn' Malone offered

'Thank you so much' was Finn's reply, and they headed back up into the Treehouse to get the remaining boxes. Veronica and Roxton began to put rest of the meat away and started to cut up the last raptor and the wild boar.

'What was up with Marguerite? I first heard her laughing, and then when she came up, she was in a foul mood, moaning about something being too near here. She slammed down the guns and went off to have a shower or a bath,' Veronica told Roxton.

'I don't know. She was all happy and teasing until we all heard a noise from this side of the fence, then she just suddenly changed,' Roxton replied. As silence fell between the 2 friends, they continued what they were doing. Finn and Malone arrived back in time to help put the food in the boxes and they all headed back up to the Treehouse. They put the boxes in the cold storage area and bade each other goodnight before heading to bed. All but one: Veronica decided to head outside to the right side of the electric fence, where a young man was standing. 'Aryan, good to see you again,' Veronica said to him while smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey 2 updates in one I'm on a roll lol. Here is the second chapter I hope you all like it. More is on the way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Lost World, wish I did though. All that belong to me is Aryan, Safwan, Mawiya and Raawiya and the tribe Ma'd.

After his meeting with Veronica, Aryan decided to head back to his village before sun up. He made it back in time all he had to do now was to sneak into his hut with out getting caught by his father. No such luck his father was there to greet him as he stepped into the village. Aryan's father is Chief Safwan the village chief of the tribe Ma'd.

'Father I…' Aryan started but his father interrupted him

'You went and saw her didn't you? How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't see her? When will you listen to me and do as I say. Can't you see I'm trying to protect you?' His father told him

'Yes I saw her; I have the right to see her don't I. You can tell me all you want not to see her, I still will. I do listen to you I have been a good son to you. Protecting me against what, she is my mother after all.' Aryan yelled the last part down

'Quiet son! From now on you are no longer allowed to see her and if you do then the punishment is exile. There will be two guards with you all day and guards will be posted around the entrance to the village. You **will** do as I say.' His father told him and left for his hut. Sighing in defeat Aryan made his way to his hut which he shares with his sisters Mawiya and Raawiya. Aryan laid on his bed facing upwards with tears slowing falling down his face _I hate it, I hate him. I will find away to meet her, even if it means my exile_ this was the last thought running through his mind before drifting into a deep sleep.

Morning came Aryan woke with sweat pouring down his face and a scream erupted out of his mouth. His sisters Mawiya and Raawiya came rushing in to see him

'Brother; are you fine? Why did you scream? Are you hurt?' Mawiya asked him, ever since her mother died Aryan looked after her and her twin sister Raawiya. Raawiya passed some water to him which he sipped slowly

'Mawiya, Raawiya; I'm alright, I'm not hurt everything about me is fine. I screamed because of a dream I had, more like a nightmare.' Aryan reassured them with a smile

'Brother are you going to tells us about this nightmare. You never had bad dreams.' Raawiya told him with a childish smile playing on her lips.

'I know, I never have bad dreams, but this was different. You remember the woman that I tell you about; the one I keep going to meet every other night' Aryan paused and his sisters nodded and he continued 'well my nightmare was of her, getting killed by something. I don't what killed her that's when I awoke. Somehow I must see her but I don't want to jeopardize anything here in the tribe. Father has all ready threatened me with exile if I leave here again and go see her. You two understand me don't you?' Aryan asked them. Mawiya and Raawiya looked at each other before replying

'Yes, we do understand you. She is your mother so there for you have the right to know her and see her. You have the right to understand why she left you here with father, why she didn't come and see you and why she never took you with her. There are so many questions that need answering and the only person who can answer them for you is her. Brother, we know that knowing your mother is the most important element in your life and we also know that you don't want to hurt father or his wishes or the tribe, but we are with you in any decision you make. Chose wisely dear brother' with that Mawiya and Raawiya left Aryan to his thoughts.

An hour later he merged out off his hut, and like his father said there were guards at each entrance to the village and his two personal guards were waiting for him once he stepped outside of his hut. Despite having the guards following him, Aryan still did his usual daily routine which in some aspect very boring; mainly sitting at the council with his father. Politics wasn't to his liking nor was listening to old men going on about smallest of things. After listening to them for about two hours next on his list was going to help his sisters with their daily routine, even though it mostly women's duties they do he still helps. He loves his sisters to death and would hate to see them hurt, they mean the world to him and with out them he wouldn't know what to do. At last the best part of his day arrived which is the hunting trip that lasts the rest of the day with the warriors. They seem to find the best hunting grounds for hunting wild boar.

When Aryan returned after the hunt, he heads to the nearest water hole and cleans himself before helping the cooks ready the boar and dinner. Where he explains what he has done all day, where his father praises him beyond words. After eating he and his sister excuse themselves from their father and head to their hut. Sitting in the lounge area of their hut in front of the fire, Aryan told Mawiya and Raawiya about his plans. That night he decided that he would leave the tribe and see his mother so that his questions could be answered, but he would need his sister's help to escape as the guards are everywhere. Agreeing to help him they sorted out a plan. While he was getting his belongings ready his sister's did their part of the plan. _I hope it works w_ere the thoughts running through his mind standing near the door he heard the signal that the coast was clear. Aryan noticed that the north entrance to the village was not being guarded, this was his only chance of getting out of the village, looking around to make sure that the coast was actually clear before heading to the entrance. Aryan of course made it; none of the other guards stopped him even though they notice him _that's odd _he thought while heading in the direction of his mother place.

Unknown to Aryan was that his father noticed that he was leaving and called the guards not to follow him. Deep down he knew Aryan would soon run off, but he didn't expect it so soon. 'I hope you find the answer my son.' Safwan whispered before ducking back into his hut. Getting back into his bed and looking up to the sky 'I will miss you Aryan' he whispered before letting the tears fall down and drifting into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all. I like to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far. I would like to point out that those who don't like the idea of Finn and George Challenger being a couple the I suggest you don't not read this story. And those who have flamed me because I said this in my summary I would like to advise them that I haven't set any of that in motion yet nor will it happen until later on in the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Lost World, wish I did though. All that belong to me is Aryan, Safwan, Mawiya and Raawiya and the tribe Ma'd.

Dawn arrived at the Treehouse; Veronica was busy in the kitchen cleaning the mess that was left after last night's meal of fish and some vegetables from the garden. Quietly humming a song she set to work cleaning the kitchen. An hour later the rest of the household was merging from their bedrooms just when Veronica finished cleaning the kitchen and started to make breakfast for the others

'Good morning everyone, did you all sleep well?' A cheerful Veronica greeted them all. In return she just got grunts of 'yes' which she chuckled at and set the table up.

After breakfast and morning coffee everyone cheered up and a light conversation started up

'So Finn what sort of fish did you catch then? I didn't hear the name?' Veronica asked her

'Well I caught a Pavon, weighing about 15 pounds I think. It put up a very good fight, but in the end I was victorious' Finn told them with excitement in her voice

'My dear, it sounds like you had a very good time. Next time I should come with you, I do love a spot of fishing' Challenger replied back with a smile on his face.

'Roxton, I have been meaning to ask you this why did you come back with so much meat? Usually we just come back with a juvenile Sus Scrofa as that will keep us going for few months I should think but what about the addition of the raptors?' Challenger asked the hunter.

'We only decided to hunt the Sus Scrofa and bring that back. We headed back after a spot of fishing; on the way back to here we were attacked by 3 smaller species of the raptors. We decided to take two as we thought that the young Sus Scrofa wouldn't be enough, and we left one hoping others dinosaurs would scent that one not us. Luckily we made back here before we could find out, from there everything you know.' Roxton replied back to Challenger while taking a sip of his coffee

'Did you remove the scent glands' the scientist asked, which Roxton nodded at.

'I have to tell you lot that the Treehouse needs a good clean and today is the perfect day to that. No excuses, this time as it really does need a good clean and tidying up. I have decided where everyone is going; Ned once you done our bedroom you're doing the library area, Marguerite after you done yours and Roxton room you are in here helping out Finn once she has done her room. Roxton you will do the bathroom and the elevator and Challenger will do his room and his lab and I will help him in the lab. Is everyone fine with the arrangements I have set?' Veronica ask looking around at the others who nodded

'Why do you only do one where as all of us does two?' Marguerite remarked

'I did the kitchen when I got up this morning, I finished when you merged out of the bedrooms.' Veronica's quick answer was. Picking up all the dishes with the help of Finn took them to the kitchen and washed them and then put them away

'Vee, I need to ask you something?' Finn looked at her 'older sister'

'Sure Finn go ahead you know that you can ask anything of me.' Veronica replied back with a smile

'Well erm… last night I noticed you talking to a young man near the electric fence who is he? Please don't lie to me Vee.' Finn asked while putting a plate away

'The young man his name is Aryan, he's the son of Chief Safwan of the tribe Ma'd and he has two sisters Mawiya and Raawiya. The tribe is northeast of the Zanga tribe.' Veronica told her.

Once Finn and Veronica finished the plates they all headed to do the cleaning of the Treehouse, this surprised Veronica a bit as they always try to get off it _maybe they thought if they clean today then they won't have to do it next time _Veronica thought while she busied herself helping Challenger clean his lab out. A good 2 hours later everyone was enjoying a nice cup of coffee to finish of the cleaning after the coffee was other each went their own way to do their own jobs, Finn and Veronica tended the garden, Challenger to his lab, Marguerite decide to have a shower as the cleaning made her feel ever so slightly dirty and Roxton and Malone decided to fix the windmill that supplied the Treehouse with water luckily it wasn't the one that supplied the shower with water, they really didn't want a moody Marguerite to ruin a perfect day. While tendering the garden Finn tried to coax more information about Aryan out of Veronica

'Vee are you sure there isn't any more to do with Aryan? You not keeping me out of anything are you? You did promise me that you wouldn't keep secrets from me?' Finn innocently asked her

'Finn, I have told you as much as I can at the moment. There is more to Aryan then meets the eye but trust me Finn, I wouldn't keep it from you unless there was a reason.' Veronica told her

'You mean you have kept a secret from me, from all of us' a shocked Finn replied back

'I have' was all that Veronica could say. They finished tendering the garden in silence and then headed back up into the Treehouse.

Night slowly fell on the Treehouse, everyone was sat around the table just finishing of a pie that Veronica and Finn made for them.

'Superb pie there ladies, it filled the hole nicely' Challenger told them both with approval from Roxton, Malone and Marguerite. Suddenly shots from outside rang over the silence, running to balcony they all looked down to notice a young man jumping over the electric fence followed by the ape men who hit the fence not jumped it. Going for his rifle Roxton fired at the remaining ape men before he and Malone decided to go down and bring up their guest. When the elevator reached the top Roxton. Malone and the young man stepped out

'Aryan' Veronica called. Aryan looked up at her smiled

'Mother' he replied and ran towards her giving her a hug

'Mother' the others replied in all at the same time while looking at each other

'Aryan your hurt let me clean that up and you can sleep in my bed for the night we will talk in the morning as to why you are here.' Veronica told him and set to work. A few minutes later Aryan was fast asleep in Veronica's bed.

'Okay Vee, spill everything why did Aryan call you mother?'Finn quickly asked once Veronica stepped out of her bedroom.

'Okay I will, everyone please sit down this may take a while' She asked them. Once they were all sat down she began to reveal her secret that has kept so long 'Aryan is the son of Chief Safwan of the tribe Ma'd, their tribe is northeast of the Zanga village. When I was young I don't remember my age maybe 15 years old I headed through the Zanga and out the other side heading northeast. I didn't know where I was going but I was looking for a special herb that only grows around that area. I found the herb yet I also found trouble, I took as much of the herb as I needed and was about to head home when a band of hunting warriors found me, they took me to their village and too their chief. At the time I didn't know what was happening. Once the chief saw me, he told me I could stay there for the night before I returned home' Veronica stopped took a deep breath and began again 'That night is the worst night that ever happened to me and I hate recalling it. That night while I lay asleep in one of the tents, Chief Safwan came in, and he violently raped me before morning then return. Once morning came I left the village as soon as I could and headed back to the Zanga. Where I told the tale to Assai, she helped me over come my rape. Soon I started to throw up every morning so I headed to the Zanga village; I got told I was pregnant. I spent my pregnant days with the Zanga, when I turned 16 I gave birth to a healthy baby boy, I named him Aryan. For 5 years I looked after him, I went back to Ma'd tribe and handed him over to his father. I regret leaving him there, every day since I left him I haven't stop thinking about him and now here he is.' Veronica told them before breaking down into tears. Malone got up and walked over to her and hugged her till she stopped crying.

'Vee, Im sorry to hear this. We forgive you for not telling us, we understand why. But next time this happens tell us please. We can help you' Finn voiced what was on everyone's mind, they all nodded to agree with her

'It's getting late. We shall continue this matter in the morning.' Challenger said and bid everyone goodnight. Soon everyone followed suit. Veronica decided to sleep in the same room as Aryan to keep an eye on him; Malone told her that he will join her. They headed to Veronica's room and set up to small beds on the floor while keeping an eye on Aryan. Morning came Veronica and Malone drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update I had a sort of writes block really. I hope you like what I have written. Please r&r, flames are welcome only if it's to do with the chapter not the summary.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Lost World, wish I did though. All that belong to me is Aryan, Safwan, Mawiya and Raawiya and the tribe Ma'd. If you wish to use them please ask and I might let you.

When morning came Finn was first to wake up, she was curious about Veronica's secret and she wanted to know more about it. She headed towards the kitchen but stopped outside Veronica's room; she decided to look in on them. Seeing how Ned and Veronica slept next together each other reminded her how much she longs to be like that. Remembering that she was making breakfast today she headed to the kitchen to start it. Not long after she started making breakfast everyone began to rise including Veronica and Ned.

Breakfast was served, around the table there was silence. No one spoke a word which didn't seem like them at all. They all had their eye on Veronica each with their own questions that plague their minds. The questions that they have; they all want answers too, they can only get them from Veronica. Not long before breakfast ended Aryan arose from the bedroom and wonder out to where everyone was eating

'Good Morning all' Aryan said while standing next to his mother Veronica

'Aryan, here take my seat and have some breakfast do you want anything to drink?' Ned asked while getting out his chair

'Yes please and thank you for letting me have your seat. I would like some coffee please' Aryan asked while sitting down to have some breakfast

'Aryan, let me introduce the other members of the house. The man that gave up his seat for you his name is Ned Malone. Going around the table from your left we have George Challenger, then Marguerite Krux, Lord John Roxton and last we have Nicole Finnegan but everyone calls her Finn' Veronica told him. Aryan finished his breakfast once Veronica finished introducing everyone. Finn collected everyone's plate and took them into the kitchen; Aryan helped Finn in the kitchen before returning to the others; where Ned was pouring out the coffee for everyone.

'Aryan, aren't you a little young to drink coffee?' Roxton asked the lad

'We in the Ma'd tribe are taught to drink coffee at a young age. Besides I found that coffee's not food, it's a necessity!' Aryan said

'Yes! At last there is someone who thinks the same thing about coffee as I do' Marguerite cried out smiling at the young lad

'Now Marguerite, you will scare the poor boy. Aryan please excuses the excited Marguerite about coffee she believes actually what you have said.' Challenger told him 'Aryan could you leave us we all need to talk to your mother alone'

'No!! I came all this way to know why you did what you did. I have the right to know my father was no help, he hardly even remembers you' Aryan told Veronica

'That doesn't surprise me. Does he remember doing anything to me?' Veronica asked him

'He didn't answer my questions; I had to run away from there to see you. Know that I am here I have been exiled from my tribe.' Aryan told them all 'Please tell me everything that happened. I heard all what you said last night but that does answer half of my questions, please mother' he begged her

'Okay, you all know what I said last night I will answer any questions. Aryan you came along way to ask me, you should go first' Veronica told him

'Why did you give me back to the tribe if you regret doing that' he asked her

'When I had you a messenger from your tribe was busy on a trading business, he noticed me and ask who the father was and I told him. He then must have told your father about you, a letter then came address to me even though he didn't remember my name. In the letter he told me when you came to the age of 5 I had to give up to learn the way of Ma'd or the Zanga Village would be under attack. I didn't want to put them in danger so I agreed to your father's terms. I now wished I didn't.' Veronica told them

'Vee!!! That must have been a hard choice to give up your child or watch your friends get attacked' Finn said

'It was, somehow I still think it was the wrong choice that I went for' Veronica told them

'Veronica, if you didn't give up Aryan then Assai and the Zanga wouldn't be here' Roxton reminded her

'You are right. All of you are, Aryan do you understand why I had to give you back to your father' Veronica asked him. Aryan nodded back in reply

'Vee, you never told us why he raped you?' Finn asked

'I never found the reason either. Probably at the age I was when I was there had something to do with it. I read somewhere that the traditional custom when a new women has entered the tribe that has not legally lived there has to get the chief aprovels' Veronica told them

'If raping a poor defenseless teenager as approval then the Ma'd tribe has odd ways' Marguerite piped out

'No that is not what the approval is; the woman has to spend one night with the chief it does not include sleeping together. It means that the woman has to spend the night in the chief hut where the chief will ask questions to the woman. There is no raping involved with this tradition.' Aryan snapped back.

'Aryan forgive me, I didn't mean to dishonor your tribe but I was just saying from my point of view that is all' Marguerite asked Aryan

'I do, I just don't know why he would of done what he did' Aryan confessed

'At the time your father was wifeless, the traditions of your tribe state that the chief should find a women within the time that has been set if not then whoever was the last women in the tribe is the chief wife. I arrived at the same time when your father time was up looking for a wife. When he raped me, that night he was celebrating the last night of his freedom. He came to check on me and then violently raped me, at the time he was drunk but he knew what he was doing.' Veronica told them.

'Why didn't he make you stay? By tradition of the chief did that the woman he did that to had to stay and become either a wife or a slave? But you left why?' A shocked Aryan asked

'I left before he was up, I ran out of that tribe as fast I could. I didn't want to be a wife or a slave I was too young and your father was twice my age at the time and the advisers would have been against me being there. I had to leave as I didn't know what else your father was capable of. When I returned to give you to him he was married and had 2 daughters' twins. By then your father had no reason to hold me there as he was married and I handed you to him. The way he looked at me he felt guilty taking me against my will' she told them

'Veronica, my dear why didn't you tell us this before. We have no reason to hate you; you gave us a room and cover for us. You have helped us survive this plateau, we have all became a family here. You kept something so important from us' Challenger asked her

'I had my reason Challenger, if I told you before now you would of wanted evidence that I had a child which meant getting Aryan. If he didn't show up and I told you about this secret I would of have take you to the Ma'd tribe where I would of got killed.' Veronica snapped out

'Killed?' Malone and Roxton asked

'Why would you of gotten killed if you took us there? He is your son?' Roxton asked

'Mother would have gotten killed because she would have violated one of the rules. My father made up the rule the day she left me there. Something to do with the fact that if a non tribal woman reentered the tribe to claim her offspring the punishment is death. Once father sets a punishment it will be followed out. I am now exiled from my tribe I can never go back; I didn't listen to my father' Aryan told them.

By the time they finished talking about Veronica's past it was coming up to lunch time. Everyone minus Veronica, Aryan and Malone excused themselves so that they can get ready for lunch and start what they were planning to start today. Both Veronica and Malone decided to show Aryan around the treehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: YO HO YO HO…….erm wait wrong story. Sorry about that I have been reading POTC stories and I have became a pirate for some unknown reason. Yes well sorry for the long update, I have been swamped with college work and once I gave a piece in more came back. I will try and get updating more, just depends how much college work I do. I will stop with the rambling for now, on with the story. Please R&R and no flames only structured criticism is allowed as it will make me better.

* * *

'And here is the bathroom' Malone stated to Aryan as they finished the tour of the inside of the treehouse

'Lunch!' Veronica called from the kitchen area. Everyone that heard scurried to the dining room, Malone and Aryan walked there. 'By the way the rest of you came, made you look like that you haven't eaten for a while' Veronica stated while placing the different foods down.

'Well you know us Veronica; we never let good food to waste. Especially if it's you're cooking' Roxton grinned.

'Thank you Roxton, but you have to agree that Summerlee's cooking was the best.' Veronica said while handing a plate of salad to Aryan.

'My dear, this lunch smells delicious.' Challenger stated before taking a bite.

'Vee shall we make a pie after we finished so that we can have it after dinner?' Finn asked her. Veronica nodded her head as her mouth was full to speak.

During the course of lunch everyone was in a great mood and was talking, all expect Marguerite that is. Something was up with her; Veronica was the only one who noticed the change in the brunette beauty, taking a mental note to speak with her before she made the pie.

When lunched finished, Finn with the help of Aryan decided to clean up before starting on the pie which Aryan asked if he could help with of course both Finn and Veronica agreed. This moment was the only moment that Veronica could talk to Marguerite. As everyone else was doing their own business Challenger to his lab, Roxton to his guns and Malone to his writing.

'Marguerite can I have a word with you please?' Veronica asked her

'You can, take a walk with me outside as I'm guessing you want the talk to be private?' Marguerite stated bluntly

'Yes I do want the talk to be private' Veronica told her and they both headed to the elevator.

When reaching the bottom they walked in silence, Veronica broke the silence first as it was getting annoying

'Marguerite, Is everything okay with you. At lunch you seemed a bit distance is everything fine?' Veronica asked in a sister like tone.

'Veronica, I don't really know. Something has been bothering me. I love John so much but I don't know how he would handle some parts of my past. I'm guessing you noticed the cold stare I gave once I found out that Aryan was your son' Veronica nodded; Marguerite continued 'well he reminded me of someone that I use to know back in London.'

'Who?' Veronica asked

'Promise me you won't tell anyone' Marguerite stated

'I promise' Veronica replied back. Marguerite leaned forward and told Veronica the truth.

Meanwhile back up in the treehouse; Finn and Aryan were busy getting the ingredients that they would need out ready for making the pie. They couldn't decide which berry was going into the pie so they decided it was going to be a mixed berry pie, which made their mouth water at the thought of it.

'How long do you think mother will take talking to Marguerite?' Aryan asked

'I don't know Aryan; I don't think it will be that long. Beside it's pretty cool to get to know you a little bit more' Finn told him

'Hmm, I guess your right it is pretty cool' Aryan said while adopting Finn's modern language

'Haha you got that right' Finn said while laughing then Aryan soon started to join in.

Back down below Veronica couldn't believe her ears with what Marguerite just told her, she agreed to keep it a secret till when marguerite had the heart to tell Roxton and the rest of the group. Deciding she better go back and make the pie with Finn and Aryan before they got bored, she left the brunette beauty to wander around the base of the tree, she then sat down to finish of some sewing that she started early that week.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Im sorry I thought I already uploaded Chapter 6 for you guys but it looks like I didn't. I best put this one first before adding Chapter 7 or else you wouldn't know what was happening now you would. Okay so please R&R both Chapter 6 and 7 for me and yes no flames please! And I hope that you like the story as well.

Veronica headed into the kitchen where in front of here she saw the most wonderful site, Aryan and Finn laughing. She thought that these two wouldn't get on very well but now she can let her mind at rest knowing that Finn and Aryan will be good friends. Smiling she walked into the kitchen and helped the others make the mixed berry pie. Roxton walked in and asked where he could find Marguerite.

'She's outside finishing of some sewing I think' Veronica told him, the hunter nodded and went out to find his women.

Down in his lab Challenger was looking over a map that Aryan had, he wasn't sure where or what the map leads too. He didn't want to get the hopes of the others up, he wasn't certain but he thought that the map could lead away off the plateau but first he would need to compare his maps and the maps that Veronica maps to Aryans map. If even if it looked remotely the same then he would check it out but somehow do that without getting the hopes of the others up. After hours of checking the various maps, he found out that most of the maps that Veronica made to that of Aryans are nearly the same.

'Well well, it seems like there are is some resemblance between that of Veronica maps to that one of Aryan's. Maybe there is a way off after all.' Challenger mumble to himself

While searching through his lab he noticed that the herbs that helped him make medicines for them are running low and that he would need to get some more, this gave him a great reason to check out Aryans map as most of the path was where the herbs were. He didn't know if the herb gathering trip would raise questions. He was going to find out after dinner.

A few hours later, the group just finished their dinner of boar cooked in the same way as Summerlee did.

'Anyone for a slice of pie?' Finn asked while gathering up the plates, everyone around the table nodded. She left the table with the empty plates and came back with more plates, and then she ducked back into the kitchen and picked up the pie. Placing the pie into the middle of the table she asked Challenger if he would like to cut the pie into slices, he declined this and offered it to Aryan, who gladly accepted.

After Aryan and Finn handed out a slice to everyone, Challenger was the first to say that the pie was delicious and praised Veronica and Finn's cooking.

'Challenger it was Finn and Aryan who made the pie, I just helped when it was needed' Veronica told him, this took everyone by surprise.

'Roxton and Malone, I need to go gather some herbs and I need you two with me. We leave at dawn. You two don't have a problem with this do you?' Challenger asked

'Not at all Challenger, do we Neddy boy?' Roxton asked Malone, who agreed with Roxton. After that Roxton, Malone and Challenger bid everyone a goodnight. Soon after they left the women and Aryan bid each other goodnight and headed to their rooms. Before Finn left she placed rest of the pie into the special area that Challenger made for them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am final back to finish this wonderful story that I started 2 years ago. I know I have taken so long as to write it I have been very busy and I hope you all can forgive me and enjoy the new chapter. I would advise that you read from the beginning to understand it all again seeing as it has been a long time.

I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah I don't own The Lost World, but I do own Aryan, Mawiya, Raawiya, Safwan and the Ma'd tribe.

Morning came over the plateau and a roar of a T-Rex could be heard in every corner of the plateau. In the Treehouse, the male's were getting themselves ready for the herb gathering trip. Strange to think that its usually Veronica or Finn that helps out Challenger with the herbs. But nether the less Roxton and Malone didn't mind helping out at all, hopefully with the knee eyes of Challenger they could learn a lesson or two in herb picking. Packed with a spot of lunch they should be back home by dinner or dawn the next day depending how well they do and how far they have travelled. Bidding the ladies and Aryan a farewell they set off hoping that the T-Rex weren't in they way.

Finn decided that she was going to do some gardening with Aryan whom she has became very close friends with over the few weeks he has been there. Where as Marguerite and Veronica decided that they can do the laundry down by the lake and perhaps to take a swim seeing as it was the most beautiful and sunny morning they have seen, and it wouldn't be right if they didn't take a dip in the cool waters of the lake. Finn like the idea of swimming which she told the others that she might join them later.

Nodding they departed to do their work. While walking down to the lake with a basket each, Marguerite and Veronica both wanted to ask each other something but didn't know what to say. Marguerite broke the silence between them which is unlikely of the brunette beauty to do

"So, I see Finn and Aryan are becoming fast friends" She told her

"Yeah I noticed that too. It's nice that he can other friends in the group and doesn't fill left out. Just hope that some of the guys can take him under their wing and teach him other stuff as well. Ned can help him with writing, Roxton can help him with defending himself, and Challenger well that can be anything. And I of course can be the mother that I'm suppose to be." Veronica replied back

"What about me? How can I help him?" Marguerite questioned her with the rising of her eyebrow

"Anything, your a fine educated women Marguerite. But I thought being around him might be a little bit hard for you to cope with, by what you have told me. I just don't want to see you get hurt again, even though you act tough with everyone I have seen you when your at your worse." Veronica told her while putting her basket down by the side of the lake and taking a seat

"Thanks, that is kind of you Veronica but I must go through this at some stage. Maybe being with Aryan might help me forgive myself for what I did. I still don't have the heart to tell the others about it. Maybe they wont see it the same way as you do." She said with a heavy sigh of defeat

"You will never know unless you tell them. You may have your doubts and you may think that. Even I did, I thought you guys will never forgive me for not telling you about Aryan and that part of my past. But I was wrong, you proved to me that I was wrong." Veronica told the brunette and set out to do some laundry before taking a swim in the lake.

Meanwhile back along the trail to collect herbs, Malone and Roxton are learning to be able to spot the differences between the herbs. Maybe not as well as Challenger can but that's all the fun in learning sometimes. They are lucky that most of the herbs are under the canopy of trees, keeping the cool from the sun.

Each has had their thoughts on the young Aryan, wondering what they are going to do with him. There is plenty of room in the Treehouse but will he stay till he has all the answers to the questions that he has or is he there on a permeate bases. If so, each of the guys have their own idea's of what to do with the lad. Malone wants to turn him into a writer, where as Roxton wants to be able to take him on hunts and of course Challenger wants to turn him into a young scientists.

Snap! Roxton looked up, his senses on high alert, it didn't sound like a animal. It was too human, maybe an ape man or a local tribe hunters or warriors.

"Challenger! Malone!" he called to them signalling them to come nearer to him.

All he did was point to where the sound was coming from and they knew that weren't alone. Snap! Snap! Two more branches snapped, they were heading straight towards the men. Then to the guys surprise to females came out into the clearing in front of them.

"Who are you?" They all said in unison.

A/N: Sorry that it was such a small chapter, I have to get back into it and try to re kindle everything again and make my characters come alive. But I hope that you will like it, and the next chapter will be longer I promise you guys.


End file.
